Saturday 2:15 am
by baileytron
Summary: Narcissa has a schedule. Lily interrupts.


Saturday at 2:15 am. Saturday. 2:15 am. SATURDAY AT TWO FIFTEEN IN THE FUCKING MORNING.

This was Narcissa's carefully scheduled time to use the prefect bathroom. She sacrificed her Friday evenings to do night patrol - just so she could have the prefect bathroom, alone, at 2:15 am. There wasn't anything particularly special about the time, her routine was mostly important because she enjoyed alone time, and alone time was so difficult to come by as a prefect at Hogwarts.

So then why, she was furiously curious to know, was Lily goddamn Evans standing in front of her at 2:13, trying to get into the prefect bathroom.

"Evans, what the fuck?" Her exhaustion and anger made civility impossible.

"Uhh, I could ask you the same question, Black?"

"This is my reserved bathroom time, you twit. I've been scheduled for Saturday at 2:15 am for over a year now."

"Okay, seriously? No need for name-calling, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I asked Professor Slughorn, and sure - he was a little drunk, but he said, and I quote, 'SURELY no one is using the prefect bathroom at such an hour, I'm sure you'll be fine.' So here I am. No need to be such an asshole."

"An asshole?" Lily left Narcissa in awe as she pushed past her, ignoring her bewilderment. Narcissa slipped even deeper into awe when Lily, faced away from her, stripped off all her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Yes. An asshole. Now. Are you going to stay here while I bathe or come back later?"

"Listen, maybe you don't know this about me, but I'm not someone you want to leave yourself vulnerable around."

"I'm not scared of you, Narcissa. I'm sure you're not a fan of hearing this, but I don't find you intimidating."

"No?" A shady smirk played on Narcissa's lips. She wasn't intimated either, but she was sure as shit intrigued.

"Nope."

Lily Evans

"Nope." I took a step towards Narcissa, hoping the sweat riding my hairline would stay - I prayed that tiny bead of water would not betray my panic inside as I flirted shamelessly. I resolved in my head that the next step I took would be the one. Just fucking do it, Lily. Do it. Do it.

And I did. My towel fell with soft rustle to the bathroom floor. I tucked the right side of my bottom lip into my teeth and gnawed to relieve some inner turmoil as I looked into Narcissa's face. She scanned quickly at first, shoulders to feet. She took her time the second go 'round, eyes lingering on my breasts, hips, then right past what I imagined would be a magnet, and those painfully blue eyes came to rest on my thighs.

I saw her mouth struggle for moisture for a moment before she swallowed, "Good. That's... that's good."

It might have ended there, had I not slipped. First time I've ever been grateful for a wet floor, or my general clumsy nature.

"You know? Actually no, I think that's not good at all." Her smirk was almost a snarl this time, "If you're having trouble standing, perhaps you'd like to get off those mudblood feet and onto the couch."

The rage that normally boiled my blood at that slur was absent, and in its place was pure lust. I glared at the blonde Slytherin and walked with confidence to the couch. I managed to keep my composure as I quickly sat and crossed both my arms and legs simultaneously.

"You can be a smarmy little thing, did you know that?" Narcissa pulled her hair up into a loose bun as she approached me slowly.

"No. I've been told I have a very kind and affable demeanor. You're the first to say otherwise since last I saw my sister."

"Your sister sounds like the smart one to me, muggleborn." She put her right knee to the left of me, closely followed by her left. My breath caught at the sight of her straddling me, and her hand reached behind my head. I felt her firm fingers against the back of my neck, then her nails, "I've always thought those who are less intelligent than I am ought to be taught a lesson. Do you agree?"

"...Yes. Yes, I agree," I tried to lean back to look at her, but her hand had a tight grip on my neck and she pulled me even closer to her.

"Good." It was barely a whisper, but I could feel her breath hot on my ear, and I prayed silently for her tongue to follow. My prayers were heard, her tongue traced the outside of my ear, and I couldn't hold back my gasp.

Narcissa bit my neck, and not gently. My hands found the small of her back and clung firmly. Her blue eyes found my green ones and she reached behind herself, taking hold of my hands and placing them above my head on the back of the couch, never breaking our connection, "These stay here, or I stop everything I'm doing. Understood?"

I didn't even risk speaking, just nodded curtly. With her hands free, she grabbed my face and kissed me. Her lips were even softer than I had imagined, if I'm being honest. Our tongues touched briefly before she took my bottom lip in both of hers lightly and sucked. The heat between my legs flared and I wanted to redirect her to it, but I had no doubt that she would be true to her word, and stopping was the last thing I wanted.

She broke the kiss, and pinched my nipple with cold fingers. As much as I didn't want to show weakness, I moaned through closed lips. She interpreted what I wanted correctly and put her teeth around my nipple next. My body turned to stone, I could not fucking move, I could not fucking breathe. I trusted that she wanted me to come, but I didn't know how much to trust her beyond that, and nipples are - quite clearly - sensitive.

My fear dissolved into trepidation. Narcissa kept her teeth on my nipple as her nails raked down my side. She reached her hand between my legs and spread my thighs apart. Her mouth closed in around her teeth, and she sucked on my nipple, wrapping her tongue around it.

She slid her body down mine until she was kneeling in front of me. I grabbed both my own wrists so that I could obey Narcissa's wishes, all my self-control left my body when I saw that she was at eye level with my clit.

"Mmmmfuuuuck. Narcissa."

"I wanted to make you wait, but from the looks of this puddle, we don't have much time, do we?" I'm sure it sounds funny in the retelling, but truth be told, I almost slid headfirst into an orgasm just at the word "puddle."

Narcissa took my leg in her hands and kissed just under my knee. To the side of my knee. A little bit above my knee. That place where my thighs touched that, every moment up to now, made me self-conscious and uncomfortable. Then she was just below where I wanted her. Her cheek must have been wet, I could feel it against me. When I squirmed because she was so close, she bit gently, a not-so-subtle reminder that she was in charge. I sat still again. Waiting.

She parted me with her fingers, and I swear my clit had its own heartbeat when I felt the wind of her breath. Her tongue skated over the top of my second heartbeat several times before she accelerated things.

All at once several things happened, and there are only so many words to describe them, because if you haven't felt them, you just... won't understand until you do.

She slipped her middle and ring fingers inside me, while her mouth created something of a vacuum around my clit, flicking her tongue across it sporadically. I knew Narcissa was a witch, but the way her fingers danced inside me had me convinced she was a god. They curled up, pressing into my g-spot, and I had absolutely zero control as I toppled over the edge. I cried out her name so loudly, at this point I'm surprised we didn't get caught. My hands found her hair and I pulled her to me, no longer worried about her rule as I tasted myself on her lips.

"Saturday, 2:15 am. That's my scheduled bathroom time. If I see you interrupt again, I'll have to teach you another lesson."

"Yes, Ms. Black. I understand."


End file.
